


Im So Sorry

by TimeInClockwork



Series: Superstars [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rock and Roll, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeInClockwork/pseuds/TimeInClockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is the keyboardest in a rock band, he has a terrible temper, but warm heart. When he gets in a fight with his crush, he doesn't know how to talk to her and what to do. His first reaction is to ignore her, but is that really the best thing to do?</p>
<p>Terezi Pyrope is a somewhat normal person, except for her obsession with dragons and licking things. When she has a fight with one of her best friends, she wishes he would just get over it and that he would just pay attention to her for once. She's done trying to make him love her, it's his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, hooray! I've written stories in the past but haven't stuck with them and I'm hoping I'll stick with this one. (though it might take a while for me to update just so you know) This is part one of the series 'Superstars" and focuses mainly on Karkat and Terezi, hope you enjoy it~
> 
> (EDIT 2016: Heyyy I haven't been on here in forever. I've decided to completely rewrite the current chapters I have out now and maybe get some knew ones out for whoever reads this. My writing has changed a lot and I have some new and improved ideas. Don't worry, the plot is still essentially the same!)

"God DAMMIT, it's six already, where the FUCK is that stupid clown?!" Karkat yelled to the guitarist of his band, Cronus. He had gotten this band together about a year ago, and they were undoubtedly very good at playing their instruments, but mostly did covers, and opened for more popular bands. 

He himself was on the keyboards, Cronus Ampora was the guitarist, Gamzee Makara played the bass, Rufioh Nitram handled the drums, and they all did vocals, depending on the song. All in all it was a pretty good group, but they did have their fights, especially when someone didn't show up. 

As Karkat ranted, Cronus was leaning against the wall out back of the stage, having a smoke - of course. That douche. He never seemed to be able to go long without smoking, unless he was playing the guitar, in which case he seemed to be in a completely different world. His eyes slid towards the angry man for a second before he puffed out some smoke and continued staring at the sky. 

"Whoa hey Karkat chill, I'm sure he'll be here soon" he muttered distantly around the cigarette poking out of lips.

A head poked out of the bakestage door, the bursts of red in jet black hair made it clear who it was. "Guys the roadies want us ready in ten, you better find Gamzee soon" Rufioh said, a look of concern on his face. The percussionist was the most mature of the group, despite being the same age as Cronus. He always made sure to keep the others in line so they didn't get arrested - especially when it concerned Gamzee and Cronus. 

Karkat clenched his teeth "dammit" he breathed out, his voice tense. It was difficult but he was trying hard to keep the worst of his anger at bay "Okay okay, we'll find him or go on stage without the damn fuckwit" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

With a nod, Rufioh slipped back inside and Cronus turned towards Karkat, blowing out some smoke. "damn today's been rough for you, hasn't it man? First Rezi , then your bro, now this..." Cronus shook his head and Karkat tensed up, going silent. Earlier that day not only had Karkat's love interest and good friend, Terezi Pyrope, gotten angry at him and they had a fight. She also ran off with another guy right after, a guy she knew he didn't like. What was his name? Oh yeah Dave Strider. On top of that, his brother, Kankri, who was a pastor, was shot in the church by a lunatic who then killed himself shortly after. He was shot in the ribs and the bullet barely missed his heart. They had said it was probably a miracle or pure luck that it missed. That plus Gamzee not showing up was giving him major anxiety. 

A silence followed Cronus' comment, broken only by the stumbling of feet and a crash as two people fell to the ground. A tall lanky man with face paint had ran into Cronus and both had gone down. "Fuck I'm so sorry bro" He got up and helped the guitarist to his feet. Cronus looked pissed but said nothing as he stood and brushed himself off. 

Gamzee stood, towering above the other two. He looked more trashy than normal and actually looked genuinely sorry that he was late, only offering a nervous smile as he spoke. "I'm really fucking sorry bros, I was all up an' cornered by a bunch of chicks when I was getting a drink..." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. As he looked at Karkat, his laughter completely faded when he saw the look of sheer anger on the smaller man's face. 

Karkat grabbed a hold of the tall clown and all but threw him through the door way, stomping in after him and barking orders. "GET YOUR DAMN SHIT TOGETHER WE'RE ON SOON" he yelled, slamming the door behind the both of them, leaving Cronus in the alley. 

Wide-eyed, Cronus put out his cigarette and followed in quick pursuit, deciding he would rather not feel the wrath of Vantas. 

 

\----

 

When the band got on stage the crowd erupted with cheers. Sure the band wasn't very well known but even so, the people heard they put on a good show and they were always eager to see and hear new people. At the sound, Karkat felt his anger melt away into excitement. The adrenaline of a rock concert began to flow through his veins again. They stepped out onto stage and Karkat went to the microphone, he was singing to start out. It was a cover, but still a great song by a great band. It was a bit ironic what the song was though, given the circumstances of his day so far. 

"Take away the sensation inside, bittersweet migraine in my head.  
It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind...I can't take this feeling anymore." 

Their time on stage proceeded for a good forty five to sixty minutes. It included a few of their songs plus various covers of other bands' songs. By the end they had everyone standing, which was amazing since they were only the opening band. With the last note played on the keyboard, and the last lyric sung, the band was drenched in sweat, but grinning, more than happy that the crowd enjoyed it. Karkat scanned the crowd, forgetting all his worried for a moment, that is, until he saw her. 

Terezi was in the crowd, along with her sister Latula, her sister's boyfriend Mituna, and Sollux, Mituna's brother. His heart dropped; thank God Rufioh sang the last song, so he didn't have to talk to the crowd. It was all he could do to stay on the stage as long as he did, when it came time for them to leave, he quickly made his way backstage and clutched his stomach. He felt so sick. 

Karkat felt someone drape their arm around him and tensed up until he heard a familiar voice "whoa brother what's up? You were having so much fun a second ago what happened?" Gamzee asked, looking down at the smaller man. Karkat looked up at Gamzee, his face was flushed of color. "I-I saw-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence as someone cut him off "hey KK nice show" the voice was all too familiar. The slight lisp, the sarcastic tone that always seemed to be there, the annoying nickname. Karkat looked up to see the face of Sollux Captor, one of his best friends. Behind him was Mituna, Latula, and of course... Terezi. 

"Y-Yeah thanks, are you even supposed to be back here?" Karkat asked, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably. He was too tired for this shit. His eyes scanned over the four of them, or more accurately three, as he was trying to avoid looking at Terezi.

A VIP pass was waved in the pianist's face and Sollux spoke again "yes, yes I am, ass fucker. When will you stop doubting me?" Oh how Karkat wished he could wipe the smug look off Captor's face at that moment. But shook it off and simply responded "I'll stop 'doubting' you when you stop fucking up my life with your 'genius ideas that will totally get me laid'" he snarled.

Sollux chuckled and said "That was one time, in high school, may I add. Get over it Vantas" 

Karkat grimaced at his friend's reply "Liar, you still do stuff like that all the time" He sighed and shook his head "whatever, look I need to go pack up my stuff, I don't want to get chewed out by the other band when our stuff is in the way" He shrugged off Gamzee's arm and hurried off to deal with his keyboard and make sure no one messed with it. Thank god the openers didn't have to stay during the whole concert. 

He made sure he had all of his things and opened the back door, leaving without a word to anyone else. 

As he walked home in the dark, Karkat kept his head down. It was only when he got to his apartment door that he looked up to unlock it and shuffle inside. Setting down his stuff, he collapsed on his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he decided he would wake up early to go to Gamzee's tomorrow. He really needed to talk to someone.


	2. No

_No time ever seems right_ __  
To talk about the reasons why you and I fight  
It's high time to draw the line  
Put an end to this game before it's too late

\--Head Games, Foreigner

* * *

 

Terezi stared after Karkat _why won't he look at me?_ she thought, her brows furrowing. Her friend was being a complete _ass_ about this whole fight thing, typical of him.

Their fight was because of the stupidest thing, but apparently to _Karkat_ it was a HUGE deal. Was it really that important to him?

You know what whatever.

She turned around "I'm leaving Latula, I'll see you later" She muttered to her sister, who nodded and stared after Terezi in curiosity.

Pushing the backstage door open, Terezi stepped out into the warm muggy night, and despite the warmth, shivered. This city always made her feel on edge at night, even though it was much smaller than New York City or Seattle and probably much safer.

She made her way to the nearest bar, which was also the sketchiest considering the amount of fighting that took place there.

When Terezi opened the door the first thing she noticed was the strong smell of pot and alcohol. She wrinkled her nose and coughed a little, walking slowly to the bar and sitting in an empty seat. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked. At least she sounded friendly, and there was a slight accent in her voice, but Terezi couldn't quite place it. German maybe?

"Um... Can I have something...strong?" She asked, looking up at the girl with long fluffy hair and gentle face. She definitely didn't look like the type that should be working here, way too vulnerable for all those drunk guys.

"Wow, bad day huh?" The girl asked as she poured the drink and handed it to Terezi, leaning on the counter. "I guess you could say that... I'm having troubles with my friend he's... He's just being an inconsiderate little prick and now he won't talk to me, he won't come near me, and he won't even look at me" she sighs "I can also see him tense up when we get to close, and it all started with a fight about something so stupid..." She drank some, making a face at the bitterness of the drink.

The girl made a pitying face "would you mind me asking what you two were fighting about?"

With a sigh Terezi took another swig of the drink "well my friend and I... I guess you could say we were in a relationship, but we kinda kept it on the down low, and eventually he wanted to take it to... 'The next level'? The problem with that is, well, I wasn't interested. Sex has never interested me, and maybe if I wanted a baby I would do it... but I'm not just going to do it for the hell of it, you know?"

The girl, who's name was Meulin, Terezi noted by her name tag, nodded. "So... Are you asexual?" She asked slowly.

Terezi smiled a little and a nodded answering softly "yeah. And I know this is random but it's actually sort of nice not to have someone comment 'oh you'll like it if you try it' or 'you just haven't found the right person' cause to be honest, it gets old and it frustrates me and makes me feel like shit. So thanks."

Meulin smiled brightly at her "no purroblem~ I have lots of friends like you so I understand. And I'm sure if you talk it out with your friend, he'll understand, that is if he's truly your friend." she says.

"I know that he should, but it's hard to get him to listen" another drink of alcohol and another glass "like he'll just brush it off and say he doesn't want to talk about it then and I don't know what to fucking do anymore" she lied her head on the counter and her words because more slurred, and the world became a little blurred.

Off to the right she could see Dave, one of her friends, surrounded by some others with his girlfriend animatedly telling everyone he was a porn star.

"What the fuck Jade, I'm not even a movie star, I'm just in a band and like _one_ R-rated movie as a fucking background character. you do know that... Right... ?" He asks her, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Oh well maybe I've just seen some upcoming plans for music videos or _other_ movies you're gonna be in." she winked suggestively at him and his face grew super red as he opened his mouth to reply.

Only then did Terezi notice Meulin had to move to serve other people and had stopped talking to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, dozing off for what seemed like a couple of seconds, probably more like ten minutes.

"This drink is motherfuckin bitchtits, it's makin me feel even more miracles" said a man with face paint who looked incredibly high.

Terezi lifted her head to look at the man who was now sitting next to her, he looked familiar. She squinted at him and tried to figure out who he was, but between being drunk and tired, she couldn't really figure it out. He looked over at her and the rest was a sort of blur to her. Before she knew it she was woken by the slamming of a door and her head throbbing in pain because of it.

"Shit ow my head." She squinted at the window "Fuck light" she grumbled, pulling her shirt over her head. Something or someone shifted nearby and she peaked out of her shirt, only then realizing that she had no clue where she was, she was on the floor, and she was only wearing her t shirt and her dragon boxers.

"Oh my god"

She looked up at the bed next to her which had the sheets thrown all over the place. And in the middle of them was the one and only Gamzee Makara. "OH MY GOD" she scrambled to her feet, searching for the rest of her clothes frantically.

"What the motherfuck?!" Gamzee exclaimed as he woke up and saw her, thankfully after she had pulled on her pants. "I should be asking you the same fucking question Makara!" She growled at him.

"Oh god sis I'm so motherfucking sorry....oh motherfucking shit..." He whimpered, looking unsure of what to do and close to tears because of panic.

She sighs "it's fine....I-I guess.... I was drunk last night and it looks like you were too....what the fuck was drunk me thinking ?!"

Gamzee slipped a shirt on but still sat there, unsure of what to do with himself with his best friend's sort of girlfriend in.

"I'm gonna leave before Karkat shows up because it would be like him to do that" she said "see ya" Before he could say anything, she left, just about running home.


	3. Why do these things happen?

_And love is always out of reach_ __  
_It's always out of reach_ __  
_It's always out of reach_ _  
_ _But I never want to stop trying, no_

_\--_ Sex on the Radio, KONGOS

* * *

Karkat knocked on Gamzee's door, crossing his arms and waiting. The fucker was probably still asleep with a hangover, typical. 

He knocked again "Gamzee if you don't wake up  _now_ I'm fucking breaking your door down and letting myself in"  _silence._

_Well it looks like I'm letting myself in._ He tried the doorknob, turning it slowly and pushing the door forward, swinging it open until it hit the wall on the left side. Walking briskly to the bedroom Karkat turned and opened his mouth to yell at his friend, when he stopped dead.

What the fuck.

_What the actual living fuck._

_Terezi?!_

The two were both still asleep and not at all close to touching each other but they weren't properly dressed and the sheets were all over. It looked like they had sex, but that couldn't be right, Terezi didn't like doing that kind of thing. _Unless she lied._

Karkat backed up, his hand flying to his mouth as though he were about to puke. Out of all the emotions bubbling up inside him, anger, fear, disgust, sadness, it was betrayal that hit him the hardest. Two of his best friends, his  _closest friends_ went behind his back and did  _this?_ It was unforgivable in his books and he didn't know what to do at this point, who would he go to now? Sollux? What would happen at band practice later that day? 

Questions pounded at his brain and his head started to throb. His hands flew to his head and he gripped it, holding back a scream as he ran blindly to the door, opening it and running out, slamming it shut. He could care less whether it woke the other two. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's really short but I'm kinda busy and stressed out at the moment. I'll try to update more often but I don't know how often I can.   
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
